I Will Make You Mine
by arya131
Summary: Itachi finds kakashi in the woods while on a mission, and takes him for a little encounter that just might be more, if the copy ninja will accept it. Oneshot for now. First actual fanfic.
1. First Time

**Okay, for right now this will be a one-shot, but it's gotten a positive response from friends and those here who have read it already. im just making corrections to the fact that the third word was misspelled.**

* * *

A cold Breeze blew through the still air of this particular night. Chilling air sent shivers up one's spine. Moving silently, Itachi closed in around his prey. The closer he moved the more excited he became. He was stalking a certain silver haired jonin, by the name of Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake sat quietly in a tree, waiting for daylight to break. He couldn't sleep. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned and saw nothing, instincts telling him it was probably just some small animal. He decided to move on; he had a mission to complete. He gathered his things and took a step forward when he was knocked to the ground. He felt something stab him in his outer thigh and heard a voice say

"I will make you mine."

* * *

When Kakashi came around, he noticed that he was no longer in the woods. He was lying in a very smooth and comfortable bed, with satin sheets. His second observation was that he was completely stark-ass naked, and that his hands were bound above his head. He also felt drained of any energy, and, although he tried, had no chakra to summon. He then lifted his head to observe his surroundings and met face to face with Itachi. He blinked slightly, before noticing that there were several locks on the door. '_Shit, I'm in a trap now. He'll probably torture me for information.'_

As though he read the copy nin's mind Itachi spoke calmly. "No, I'm not torturing you for information, but by the end of this, you may be spilling more that you want." He had an evil smirk on his face.

'_Shit shit SHIT!' _Kakashi thought. "Bullshit Itachi. You want to know anything you can use against Konaha, and I'm not willing to divulge any information."

"Not this time." Itachi moved closer to the jonin. "Maybe I want to know the secrets of Konaha's infamous Copy ninja himself. Maybe I want to _bond _with you to get to know you better."

"Bullsh-" was all Kakashi was able to manage before Itachi crushed his body with his own, and pulled him up slightly to ravage the ninja's unmasked lips. Kakashi reacted instantly with a twist away from him. Tearing his lips from Kakashi's, Itachi sat up on Kakashi's stomach, which prevented his hips from moving.

"I don't think your going anywhere, _Pet._" Itachi snarled. Kakashi flinched at the meaning behind the words. He did not want to be taken like this.

Itachi flung his robe on the floor, and made short work of his underwear. The sheet on the bed was thrown off too. Kakashi shivered at the cold breeze around his naked form. Moving slightly upwards, Itachi kissed Kakashi hard on the lips, ignoring his attempts to fight him off.

"Now come on, it can't be that bad," Said Itachi, sitting back once more. Kakashi spat out "Bastard" before looking a little further south, to Itachi's fully erect penis. Kakashi instantly felt fear. He may have experimented when he was younger, but had never actually had anal sex. And looking at Itachi's member, he knew that this was going to hurt like hell.

"Like what you see?" Itachi stroked himself with his left hand. He knelt over Kakashi, and leaned down next to his ear. "And you'll be able to feel it very well." Reaching down between their two forms, Itachi grasped Kakashi and squeezed. Kakashi's hips bucked upwards, and he gave a yelp of surprise at being touched. Itachi began to stroke him softly, but gradually getting harder with each stroke, earning a gasp from the naked man he was pleasuring. As he did so, he began moving down Kakashi's chest, stroking the mans soft nipples. He then engulfed one in his hot mouth and began suckling on it, while stroking the other with his free hand. Kakashi bit back a moan that threatened to tear from his lips. He was being violated and humiliated in more ways than he cared to think about. And Itachi was being so damn gentle! He was suckling on him like he was a longtime lover, and was pumping him like he had every damn right to be there. He didn't want this, but as Itachi lightly bit his left nipple, he let out a soft moan at the sensation, and although he didn't want to admit it, he could feel his arousal begin to pool in his lower abdomen. Fuck, Itachi was going to do this, and he had a feeling he would unwillingly enjoy it.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Itachi bit down on Kakashi's nipple, and he lost it with a small scream. "That's what I was getting at," Said Itachi. He stopped jerking Kakashi off long enough to position himself in between his legs before returning his attention to Copy nin's other nipple. But before making ministrations on it he looked at kakashi directly in the eyes and said, "You know, you might as well enjoy this, seeing as you can't get away, love." Biting on the piece of flesh, he earned another soft cry, and more moans at the continued actions. There would be marks there tomorrow.

Kakashi was becoming deeply aroused against his will, but he couldn't hold back the moans that escaped his lips. What felt so good was also increasing the fear in him, that he would inevitably be penetrated with what he was hoping might be the end of his life. The only question that pleaded in his mind was, should he submit, and play bitch and hope he would be properly prepared, or should he fight against what would be the hardest fuck he might ever receive, regardless to being fully prepared? He didn't know. What he did was that he wanted this to end, for Itachi to end the shame and humiliation of being fucked against his will.

It seemed as though Itachi was now beginning to search for just what Kakashi was debating in his mind and his lips began to move down to Kakashi's abs, where he kissed and licked his way down to Kakashi's straining erection.

"How naughty, Kakashi, seems you want this more than you think. Maybe I will oblige…." Itachi traveled down and grasped Kakashi in his hand, earning another cry, before he lowered his mouth over him, and took him in the back of his throat, sucking him off in what was a very vocal response from who he was sucking.

Kakashi couldn't take much more. He was practically crying with passion as Itachi was bringing him to his height. He was just about to have his release, when Itachi pulled off with an audible "Plop!" He cried out with unstated need, which Itachi silenced with a rough kiss, forcing Kakashi to taste himself in Itachi's mouth. Itachi ran a finger up his chest, and touched his neck, making the kiss considerably more heated. Itachi moaned slightly at the contact that occurred below between the two and tore himself away from Kakashi's lips. Working his way down, Itachi began to massage Kakashi's puckered opening, and slowly penetrating him with one finger. Kakashi gasped at the sensation, and moaned when Itachi inserted another, and began to thrust the fingers in and out of his entrance. Damnit, Kakashi needed release! Itachi Inserted another finger, to which Kakashi began to feel slight pain. Itachi didn't notice and inserted a fourth when Kakashi cried out in pain. Slowing down, Itachi pumped slower, giving Kakashi time to adjust. Kakashi felt the pain ebb away, but he also felt disgusted with himself for enjoying the pleasure. '_Fuck it.'_ He finally thought. _'I'm not going to get away from this, and maybe this won't be too bad.' _He thought desperately, trying to see the light of this situation. Finally Kakashi cried out to Itachi, "God DAMNIT ITACHI, PLEASE!"

"Begging, now are we? And how do you propose we do this," Itachi said, slowly removing his fingers from Kakashi.

"I. Don't. Care." Kakashi said through his teeth. He just wanted his shame to end, even if it meant enjoying this to his core. "Just please, Fuck me." He choked out, desperate with need.

"Fine by me." Itachi got out, before untying one of Kakashi's hands. Rubbing at the marks that were on his wrist, Itachi made Kakashi kneel on all fours, while reaching up to untie his other wrist. It was no use trying to escape; Kakashi couldn't harness his chakra to save his own skin from what was to come.

Itachi positioned himself above Kakashi, and slowly entered him. Kakashi gave an audible gasp of pain; he was not relaxing very well, as he was unsure of Itachi's intentions.

"Relax, Kashi', or this is going to hurt more than I mean it to." Kakashi barely registered the nickname before feeling Itachi push into him. Kakashi was in a lot of pain, as Itachi had not lubed him. Finally, giving into Itachi, Kakashi cried out, "Wait!" With a small gasp, Kakashi caught a few breaths, while Itachi pondered the sudden, passionate yelp from the silver-haired ninja.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, hoping he hadn't hurt his love.

"Yeah, I-I think so…" Kakashi gasped, barely able to comprehend Itachi's words. He felt Itachi's hand wander up his chest, and tease one of his nipples.

"Just Relax." Itachi once again pushed into Kakashi, slightly ignoring Kakashi's small cries of pain until he was buried deep within him. Only then did he stop, allowing Kakashi to accustom to his size. He had to admit he was pretty big. Once the soft cries ceased, Itachi was quite surprised that Kakashi began to take up the initiative; moving slightly forward before coming back onto him. Itachi began to move against him, earning him pleasured moans from Kakashi, despite the pain he was still in.

"Got impatient, did we?" Itachi teased, gaining speed.

"Hnnn..nnmmnmmn…….." was all Kakashi could get out, but Itachi wanted an answer, so he stopped, getting a plea from the man beneath him. "Impatient, Kakashi?"

"I figured enjoy it now, pay for it later." With that, Itachi slammed back into him, picking up a fast pace. Kakashi was screaming out his pleasure through the pain, crying slightly. Soon, Itachi could take it no longer and was coming upon his release, taking Kakashi with him. With a final thrust into the silver haired ninja, he came inside of him, while Kakashi screamed out his release onto the bed beneath him. Collapsing, Kakashi found himself in the arms of Itachi, sleep finally taking over. He was going to be sore, but at that moment, all he could feel was the intense aftermath of the fucking he had just received.

"Sleep, Kakashi, or you won't be up to another round later." Kakashi barely registered this before falling into slumber. Itachi watched him for awhile and almost let himself think that this would be too easy.


	2. Things I Never Knew About You

**A/N: Don't shoot! *Hears gun cock of angry readers* Okay okay okay! I know! It's been awhile! I've had things to do In IB and it's been HELL ON EARTH. T_T**

**and i've had severe writers block. T_T**

**and when I've got writers block, I write something short and sweet.**

**Check out livejournal. .com Its entirely in second person, so I couldn't post it up here.**

**Be warned of the content of that livejournal. :)**

**So I decided to go for a different approach than normal. It makes Kakashi seem more emotional....but It kinda brings out the situation. And It definitely kinda makes Itachi seem to soft, but It's my story, I can do whatever I want. :P**

**R&R, OR I WILL FIND YOU, tie you up, and torture you, and quite possibly set my imaginary friends on you. O.o. XD**

* * *

Kakashi awoke to a very dimly lit room. _'Where am I?' _Attempting to sit up he found a very sharp pain surge through his ass, and fell back on to the mattress, with memories of the previous events rapidly flooding back to his mind. '_oh my god,'_ he thought. '_I just got raped by Itachi. And I fucking enjoyed it.' _His heart sank. All he wanted was to curl up into a tight ball and cry. _'Why? Why me? Why did Itachi capture me, and instead of torturing me, he toyed with me, played with my body, and raped me? And why the hell did I enjoy every damn moment he was inside of me? Why did I come for him? Why did I beg for him to violate me in so many ways? Why didn't I FIGHT?' _Kakashi felt the tears begin to slowly fall from his face. For the first time in years, Kakashi cried. He felt broken, and so alone.

Itachi watched Kakashi silently from the corner. '_Perfect. Maybe now I can begin to repair and transform him into my own.' _Slowly, Itachi crept up behind Kakashi. Leaning over him he spoke,

"You know, you look so innocent when you cry, Kakashi." Itachi slowly touched Kakashi's face.

Startled, Kakashi jumped at the contact, successfully falling onto the floor with Itachi on top of him. Managing an angry cry he threw punch after punch at Itachi, not letting up until Itachi pinned his hands above his head. Kakashi was trembling from head to foot. Staring into the eyes of Itachi, Kakashi went numb.

"You shouldn't fight me. You'll lose in the current state you're in, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't think straight. It shocked him when Itachi moved one hand from pinning Kakashi's arms above his head down to gently cup his face. Kakashi flinched at the contact, to which Itachi looked hurt.

"Why do you move away from me Kakashi? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit," mumbled Kakashi.

"My only goal is to give you pleasure, not pain my pet."

Kakashi froze in place, trembling violently. Itachi moved slowly to caress Kakashi's face gently, but it did not ease Kakashi's trembling.

"I've admired you from afar for so long, Kakashi. You've no reason to fear me. I just want you to see how much I care about you."

"Then why did you rape me?" Kakashi asked tearfully. "Why did you force me to do what you did to me last night? Why?"

"Because you never would have done it willingly if I hadn't. I will never force you if you don't want to again. I want to show you that I truly do care about you. I've never felt loved and I crave it so bad that you have no idea. You know my past and what I've done, and I'm not proud of it. I killed my entire clan because since birth all they did was put me up on a pedestal and tried to make me in to something I never wanted to be. And then when I turned thirteen, I had my right of _passage_." Itachi said the word with disgust and hatred in his voice. "I will never forget what they did to me and what I can never have as a result. Kakashi, Look at me. Look at my body." Itachi motioned at the scars that covered his torso. He gently raised Kakashi and turned around, letting Kakashi examine his back. Scars covered Itachi from the top of his back to his ass. Itachi tapped the longest one that stretched the entire length of his back and ass and said, "That was from my father. He took a knife and did that and bathed me in my blood while he raped me senseless."

Kakashi's heart went out to the younger man. "How old were you?" he asked shakily.

"I was 13."

"Is that why you raped me? Because you need to feel in control because of what happened to you?"

"…Yes. The only way I know how to show any kind of love is by pain. That's the only way I was ever shown love and the only way I know how to show it myself. Itachi moved from the floor to stand by a window that had been hidden from view by dark curtains. "Every night after the first night with my father, all the village men would come and rape me. They would tie me up, they would force me on my knees, they would make me beg and they would force me to ask for it. If I didn't do something right they would start all over again, even if it ment I had to swallow everyone's cum all over again. They would go so slowly, or sometimes so roughly that I didn't know when one had finished and when one began. And everyone got to watch. I would be raped until I bled and even then they wouldn't stop. I would be pumped until I would almost cum and then wouldn't be allowed to, and if I did I would be force to fuck myself with a dildo until they said so, and then raped some more. Sometimes as their sick twisted weekend entertainment they would fuck me endlessly with large dildos and then they would strap them on me so that they wouldn't come out. And then there was birthday sex. Anyone who had a birthday could do whatever they wanted for 24 hours or more, depending on rank. Once for 72 hours on my dad's birthday, he let every man have his way with me for one hour, so that I didn't sleep once in that 72 period. I bled so much and I hurt so bad…"

Kakashi fell silent. He didn't know what to do with his newfound knowledge of Itachi's past. He guessed that he could live with what Itachi had done to him out of lack of knowing how to show his love, but he didn't know if he could live with the possibility of Itachi constantly abusing him. He finally got up from the floor and strode over to Itachi. He gently took Itachi and led him back over to the bed where he held him close. He felt sorry for him and wished he could honestly say that he cared, but he was still confused as to if he could ever really trust Itachi again after what he'd done to him.

Then Itachi surprised Kakashi.

"Kakashi, let me prove it to you. I won't ever hurt you like I did last night ever again. No one deserves what I went through, and I refuse to let myself sink to my father's level. Let me have a chance at showing you I can be gentle and loving." Itachi slid his hand down Kakashi's chest, stroking his abs with slow motions. Kakashi was afraid that Itachi would hurt him, but whimpered at Itachi's touch.

"Kakashi, don't be afraid of me. I might not be practiced at being gentle, but at least let me try to be."

"Just don't hurt me." Kakashi pleaded.

Itachi leaned over and drew Kakashi into a long kiss. Kakashi was tentative, and it showed, but Itachi continued the stroking of his abs and the kiss until Kakashi gave way and let himself enjoy the feeling. Itachi broke the kiss and gently reached further down and gave Kakashi a tentative stroke. Kakashi started shaking again, fearing any further pleasure and what it might lead to, but Itachi carressed Kakashi's face and stilled his trembles once more, and gently began to move his hand along Kakashi's shaft in a slow motion. Kakashi felt himself become slowly more and more aroused until finally, when Itachi had increased his pace, Kakashi was bucking his hips into his hand.

"You're too sore to take anymore up your ass without it causing you pain… but I can do this for you…" before Kakashi could ask Itachi what he ment, Itachi had kissed his way down Kakashi's torso and down to his length, where Itachi took him into his mouth and began slowly sucking him, using his tongue to tease Kakashi's head and running it over his slit. Gradually Itachi took more and more of Kakashi into his mouth until he was deep-throating him.

"Itachi…I-I'm…Gonna… Cum-" Kakashi tried to warn him, but when Itachi sensed he was about to have his release, Itachi took Kakashi into the back of his throat and swallowed Kakashi as he came. Lifting his head up, he kissed his way back up Kakashi's body and up to the man's lips, on which he placed a passionate kiss that made Kakashi taste himself in Itachi's mouth.

"Sleep Kakashi. You need it. I'll watch over you."

Kakashi didn't know why, but as Itachi wrapped his arms around him and pulled the sheets over him, he felt safe. The last thing Kakashi heard Itachi say before he fell asleep was something that sounded vaguely like, "I love you… I don't feel like using you anymore…not now… not ever."


End file.
